Thank You
by luckyflowernow
Summary: Ketika dia merasa sedih atas rumor yang menerpa dirinya, Lee Daehwi berterimakasih kepada Tuhan karena telah mengirimkan Kang Dongho untuknya. Pair: Dongho x Daehwi, slight! Minhyun x Seonho


**THANK YOU**

 **A Kang Dongho and Lee Daehwi Fanfiction**

 **"Di saat rumor datang menerpa dirinya, Daehwi bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena Kang Dongho ada di sisinya."**

 **Pair: Dongho x Daehwi**

 **Slight! Minhyun x Seonho**

…

…

""Daehwi?!"

"Hyung..."

"Kau dimana? Beritahu aku tempatmu segera!"

"Agensiku hyung, Brand New Music..."

"Tunggu hyung disana"

Dongho segera bersiap-siap sesaat setelah membaca berita di Internet. Sialan para orang-orang yang iri dengan mereka! Bagaimana bisa dia menyebarkan rumor tentang anak yang masih di bawah umur. Dan bahkan dia belum resmi debut!

"Manajer hyung, aku pinjam mobilmu sebentar" Dongho mengambil kunci mobil manajernya di atas meja dorm mereka. Jonghyun berteriak, "KAU MAU KEMANA DONGHO-AH?" Dan Dongho hanya menjawab satu kata, "DAEHWI!" Ya, pikirannya hanya bertumpu pada satu orang. Pada kekasihnya yang menjawab telfonnya dengan suara lemah. Pada kekasihnya yang merasakan rasa sedih akan rumor ini. Pada kekasihnya yang sangat membutuhkannya saat ini.

…

…

Daehwi sedang berada di ruang tunggu agensinya ketika Dongho datang berlari ke arahnya.

"Hyung..." Nada suaranya melemah, hal yang ingin dia lakukan saat ini adalah memeluk Dongho, tapi tidak mungkin karena mereka masih di tempat umum. Karena itu Daehwi hanya mampu menatap Dongho sambil tersenyum sedih.

Dongho mengepalkan tangannya. Ketika dia bertemu dengan orang yang menyebarkan rumor itu, Dongho bersumpah untuk menghajarnya karena telah membuat kekasihnya tersenyum seperti ini. Dongho berjalan dengan tenang kearah Daehwi, mencoba untuk tidak emosi.

"Urusanmu sudah selesai di agensimu? Apa respon mereka?"

Mereka berdiri berhadapan, tangan Dongho berada di bahu Daehwi. Hanya tangan, tapi itu benar-benar memberi kekuatan untuk Daehwi.

"Sudah hyung. Mereka akan segera menyebarkan statement kalau itu tidak benar. Tapi, mereka juga akan menuntut sang pembuat rumor itu."

"Berita bagus! Dengan begitu manusia menjijikkan yang membuat rumor itu tidak akan berani menyerangmu lagi!"

Daehwi menunduk, Dongho tahu ada yang ingin dia katakan tapi Dongho memutuskan untuk diam.

.

.

"Kemana kau setelah ini?"

"Dorm WannaOne, besok pagi aku ada schedule dengan mereka hyung."

"Kalau begitu ikut denganku, biar aku yang antarkan."

Mereka jalan bersebelahan dari ruang tunggu hingga ke gerbang pintu Brand New Music. Ketika sudah berada di depan gerbang pintu, Dongho melihat ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan tidak ada yang mengenali mereka, lalu menggenggam tangan Daehwi menuju mobil manajernya.

.

Momen itu mungkin hanya sebentar. Jarak antara mobil yang dibawa Dongho hyung dengan pintu agensinya tidak terlalu jauh. Tapi untuk Daehwi, itu adalah momen terbaik untuknya sepanjang hari ini. Genggaman tangan Dongho hyungnya mungkin hanya sesaat, tapi mampu memberikan Daehwi kekuatan. Seakan-akan Daehwi tidak perlu memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak benar.

.

Pintu mobil sudah tertutup. Daehwi sudah berada di kursi sampingnya ketika Dongho memutuskan untuk berbicara,

"Jadi apa yang mengganjal pikiranmu?"

Daehwi menatap Dongho, seakan-akan terkejut tentang perkataan Dongho.

"A-aku tidak berfikir apa-" Belum selesai Daehwi berkata, tangannya kembali digenggam oleh Dongho. Kali ini genggaman yang erat, sangat erat.

"Daehwi, katakan kepadaku."

Daehwi memalingkan pandangannya dari tangan mereka yang terkait ke arah Dongho yang menatapnya. Tatapan Dongho sangat tajam, membuat Daehwi seakan-akan tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari kekasihnya. Bahkan perasaan yang sedari pagi dia pendam.

"Hyung... Hiks.. Dongho hyung..." Tangisan Daehwi pecah, tangannya dengan segera merangkul leher Dongho hyungnya. Dia sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis hanya karena rumor atau komentar-komentar jahat. Tapi untuk hari ini dia menangis, di hadapan kekasihnya, dia mengingkari janjinya sendiri.

Dongho sedih. Hatinya hancur berkali-kali lipat ketika mendengar isakan tangis dari orang yang berada dipelukannya. Tangannya mengelus pelan kepala Daehwi, seluruh gerakannya dia lakukan dengan perlahan. Seluruh gerakannya dia lakukan dengan penuh harapan agar Daehwi bisa merasakan perasaannya. Bisa merasakan bahwa dia tidak sendiri dan Dongho ada bersamanya.

"Hyung hiks... Bagaimana kalau mereka menganggap agensiku berlebihan hyung? Hiks... Maksudku, aku bahkan belum resmi menjadi idol tapi agensiku mengeluarkan tuntutan hiks..." Dongho merasakan bajunya basah dengan air mata Daehwi. Dia yakin punggungnya akan penuh dengan bekas merah karena cakaran yang Daehwi tidak sadari saat menangis. Tapi dia tidak peduli dengan itu semua, yang dia pedulikan hanya Daehwi.

"Agensimu telah melakukan hal yang benar. Tidak akan ada yang menganggap itu berlebihan karena kau masih dibawah umur Daehwi. Itu tindakan yang tepat dari sebuah agensi untuk melindungi traineenya, sayang." Dongho menekankan kata "sayang" agar didengar oleh Daehwi, dan bisa menenangkan tangisannya sedikit. Dan itu berhasil, tangisannya mereda walaupun dia masih tidak beranjak dari dada Dongho.

"Bagaimana kalau orang itu malah merasa tambah kesal denganku hyung? Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar mencari atau mengambil foto telanjangku untuk mempermalukanku?"

"Maka aku akan memukul orang itu dan menghancurkan mukanya beserta ponselnya ke tembok. Lagipula hanya ada satu orang di dunia ini yang boleh melihatmu telanjang."

Daehwi menatap Dongho dengan tatapan marah bercampur bingung, "Siapa?!"

"Aku."

Dan Daehwi reflek berteriak, dia menutup mukanya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya, sambil menghentakkan kakinya di dalam mobil. Dongho tertawa, tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Pacarnya ini sangat polos, sehingga Dongho sangat senang menggodanya.

.

Perlahan Dongho menangkup pipi Daehwi dan mencium keningnya lama.

"Gwenchana. Semuanya sudah baik-baik saja. Tidak ada rumor tentangmu lagi. Semua rumor telah terbantahkan. Gwenchana." Hanya anggukan respon yang Daehwi berikan. Daehwi merasa jauh lebih baik dengan keberadaan Dongho disisinya seperti ini.

"Ah, hyung, tapi, bukannya kau juga tersangkut rumor?" Daehwi menatap Dongho cemas. Dia baru ingat kalau Dongho juga tersangkut rumor seperti dia, dan rumornya jauh lebih rumit karena mempunyai bukti percakapan.

"Oh, tentang gadis gila itu? Perusahaanku sudah mengurusnya kok. Aku sudah memberikan semua keterangan tentang gadis itu." Dongho bercerita sambil mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju dorm WannaOne.

"Tapi hyung... Bagaimana kalau orang-orang tidak percaya denganmu?"

Dongho melirik sekilas ke arah Daehwi sebelum fokus kembali ke jalanan. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau percaya denganku?"

"Tentu saja! Aku selalu percaya dengan hyung!"

"Maka tidak ada yang perlu ku khawatirkan."

"He?" Daehwi bingung, bagaimana mungkin tidak ada yang perlu dia khawatirkan, Daehwi sempat membaca beberapa orang percaya dengan rumor itu karena Dongho hyungnya memiliki "tampang nakal" dan itu menyakitkan. Bagaimana bisa seseorang dituduh dari tampangnya?

"Tentu saja tidak ada yang perlu ku khawatirkan. Kau percaya denganku. Aron hyung, Jonghyun, Minki, Minhyun juga percaya denganku. Perusahaanku juga percaya denganku karena itu aku bisa setenang ini. Aku tidak peduli dengan tanggapan orang lain. Jika orang di sekitarku sudah percaya denganku, maka itu sudah cukup. Toh, lama kelamaan orang-orang akan tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya."

Mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Dongho hyungnya, membuat Daehwi sadar kalau seseorang di depannya ini sebenarnya adalah sunbae nya. Untuk saat ini Daehwi merasa, Baekho NU'EST yang berada di sampingnya, dan dia terlihat sangat keren.

.

Daehwi menyadarkan kepalanya pelan ke bahu Dongho hyungnya, sepelan mungkin sehingga tidak menganggu konsentrasinya mengemudi. Tangannya menggengam lengan Dongho, dan dia memejamkan matanya. Daehwi merasa tenang. Merasakan rasa hangat dari Dongho hyungnya, membuatnya lupa akan segala kecemasan, kekhawatiran, dan kesedihan yang menimpanya sejak rumor itu keluar.

"Dongho hyung, Saranghae."

Kalimat itu keluar dengan nada kecil dari mulutnya, tapi Dongho tetap mampu mendengarnya. Senyuman kecil tercetak di wajah "sexy bandit" itu dan sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di kepala Daehwi sebelum Dongho membalas kata-katanya.

"Nado saranghae, Lee Daehwi."

…

…

"Kemana Daehwi?! Kenapa dia belum pulang dari perusahaannya?! Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?! Apa yang perusahaannya lakukan padanya?! Woojin-ah! Sudahkah kau menghubungi perusahaanmu?! Tanyakan kepada staff perusahaanmu yang kau kenal!" Suara teriakan Jisung menggelegar di dorm WannaOne, membuat anak-anak yang sedang menikmati waktu bersantainya terganggu dan menghela nafas.

"Hyung! Kau ini cerewet sekali! Daehwi tidak akan hilang! Perusahaanku bilang dia sudah pulang, dan itu artinya dia sebentar lagi akan tiba di dorm ini!" Woojin membalas perkataan Jisung sambil mengunyah snack ayam yang dibelikan oleh beberapa fansnya.

"Tenang saja hyung, Daehwi bersama Dongho. Anak-anak NU'EST yang memberitahukan ini padaku." Minhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya menjawab pertanyaan Jisung. Dia sedang tidur sebentar ketika suara Jisung yang menggelegar membangunkannya. Jisung menghela nafas, jika Daehwi sedang bersama Dongho berarti Daehwi aman.

.

"Minhyun hyung, jika seandainya aku yang terkena rumor seperti Daehwi hyung bagaimana?" Minhyun menatap terkejut kepada sosok yang bertanya kepadanya. "YOO SEONHO?! KENAPA KAU BISA ADA DISINI?!" Seonho mengedipkan matanya dengan polos sambil tetap memakan ayamnya. "Aku sudah disini daritadi, hyung kan baru bangun, jadi tentu saja baru melihatku." Minhyun mengelus dadanya dan duduk di atas sofa, menenangkan hatinya yang terkejut melihat Seonho tiba-tiba. Belum selesai dia menenangkan diri, Seonho sudah duduk di sampingnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya padanya.

"Ayo hyung jawab, jika seandainya aku yang terkena rumor seperti Daehwi hyung bagaimana?" Minhyun menguap sebentar, "Agensimu itu agensi yang lumayan besar. Jika kau yang terkena rumor seperti itu, percayalah dalam waktu 3 jam agensimu sudah bisa menangkap pelakunya." Dia menjawab sambil tetap menatap tivi dan mengambil ayam di kotak Seonho sebiji. "Ish hyung! Maksudku bukan agensiku, tapi kau! Dirimu! Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku terkena rumor seperti itu?!" Seonho memajukan bibirnya, dia mulai kesal dengan "stone face"-nya Pledis yang satu ini.

"Hah? Aku? Kok aku? Agensimu dong yang harus berbuat sesuatu, kenapa aku?" Seonho mengacak rambut Minhyun. Kesal. "Aaargh! Molla! Minhyun hyung jahat! Jisung hyuuuuuuung! Bagi aku ayammu lagiiiii! Aku jadi semakin lapar!" Selesai dia berteriak dan mengacak rambut Minhyun, Seonho beranjak dari sofa dan masuk ke dalam dapur untuk meminta makanan terhadap Jisung hyungnya. Sementara Minhyun?

"Eish, anak itu kenapa? Memangnya ada yang salah dengan jawabanku?" Guanlin yang berada tepat di bawah Minhyun menepuk kaki Minhyun. Membuat Minhyun fokus dengannya. "Hyung, kau lebih tua dariku kan? Tidak bisakah kau peka?" Minhyun menautkan alisnya, "Peka? Memangnya apa yang harus aku peka-kan?" Guanlin menghela nafas. Bukan hanya Guanlin, tapi semua member WannaOne yang ada di ruang TV, minus Jisung dan Daehwi, menghela nafas mereka. Sebagian menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak percaya dengan reaksi yang diberikan oleh salah satu hyung tertuanya.

…

…

"Baiklah, kita sudah sampai." Daehwi tetap tidak beranjak dari posisinya walaupun Dongho sudah mematikan mesin mobilnya.

"Aku tidak mau pulang. Aku masih mau disini. Dengan hyuuuung." Daehwi mengeluarkan nada manjanya dan memeluk lengan Dongho semakin erat. Dongho hanya tertawa dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau pulang ke dorm NU'EST? Dan membuat foto-foto yang beredar itu menjadi asli dari Lee Daehwi?" Daehwi reflek menggigit lengan Dongho dan memukulnya. "Mesum! Ini adalah pelecehan seksual terhadap anak di bawah umur Baekho sunbaenim!" Dan Dongho tertawa lagi, dia hanya bercanda. Dia tidak akan mau melakukan hal-hal yang "iya-iya" dengan Daehwi sekarang. Dia sadar dengan jelas bahwa Daehwinya masih di bawah umur.

.

Tidak ada yang berbicara lagi. Hanya tangan Dongho yang bergerak mengelus kepala Daehwi dan tangan mereka yang satu lagi bertaut dengan erat di bawah dashboard. Mereka hanya diam, menikmati kenyamanan yang diberikan oleh satu sama lain. Kenyamanan yang memberikan semangat untuk satu sama lain.

"Hyung, apa salah kita ya? Bukankah aku hanya ingin meraih mimpiku, begitu juga denganmu yang ingin merubah semua hidupmu. Kenapa jalan kita tidak pernah mulus?" Dongho masih tetap mengelus kepala Daehwi ketika dia menjawab, "Karena pekerjaan yang kita pilih bukan pekerjaan yang mudah. Mimpi yang kita raih adalah mimpi yang sulit Daehwi-ya. Kehidupan kita terlihat indah dari luar oleh orang-orang awam, padahal di dalamnya kehidupan kita penuh dengan kompetisi, kecurangan, dan air mata." Daehwi melihat ke arah Dongho, dan mengelus pipinya. Kekasihnya ini sudah merasakan semuanya. Ketika dia harus meninggalkan nama grup yang membesarkannya selama 5 tahun untuk sementara waktu dan kembali menjadi trainee. Tidak akan ada grup yang sanggup melakukan itu. Kecuali mereka.

"Terimakasih telah menemaniku walaupun kau sendiri mempunyai masalah Dongho hyung." Dongho mendekat ke muka Daehwi dan tersenyum, berdehem sebentar, Dongho mulai bernyanyi.

 _It's alright girl~_

 _Geomeun gasideomburi_

 _Nareul sangcheoreul jugo halkwieodo~_

 _Yeah neoui gisaga doeeo_

 _Seulpeumeseo guhaenael geoya~_ *

Dan Daehwi tersenyum, tangannya kembali memeluk Dongho erat. Dalam pelukannya, dia berbisik, "But I'm not a girl hyung, hihihihi." Daehwi mencium pipi kiri Dongho lama. Seakan-akan dia ingin menyalurkan semua perasaannya, semua yang ingin dia sampaikan kepada laki-laki ini. Perasaan terimakasihnya, perasaan bahagianya, dan perasaan sayangnya yang semakin hari semakin melimpah. "Terimakasih sekali lagi Dongho hyung!"

.

Dongho menyeringai, mukanya kembali mendekat ke arah Daehwi. Daehwi menelan ludahnya, dia selalu takut jika Dongho hyungnya menyeringai seperti ini. Takut dan dia merasakan hal aneh. Seperti ada banyak kupu-kupu di perutnya saat ini. "Ucapan terimakasihmu tidak cukup Lee Daehwi. Aku meminta lebih."

Daehwi masih mencoba menatap Dongho hyungnya ketika tangan hyungnya menangkup pipinya pelan. "J-jadi? A-apa lagi yang kau mau hyung?" Seringaian Dongho semakin tajam, kekasihnya ini sangat menarik, lucu, dan menggemaskan. "Aku mau ini."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Dongho meletakkan bibirnya di bibir Daehwi. Awalnya hanya menempel satu sama lain, tapi ketika Daehwi mencoba membuka mulutnya, maka saat itu Daehwi tahu dia telah melakukan langkah yang salah. Bibirnya dilumat dengan pelan oleh Dongho, membuat Daehwi reflek membalas lumatan tersebut dan mengalungkan tangannya kembali ke leher Dongho. Ciuman manis mereka berubah menjadi penuh gairah. Lumatan-lumatan yang dilakukan Dongho membuat Daehwi mengacak rambut Dongho dan melenguh pelan. Dia kehabisan nafas. Daehwi merasakan bahwa dia akan kehabisan nafas jika terus-terusan seperti ini. Dengan segala kekuatan yang tersisa, dia menepuk dada Dongho, memberi isyarat untuk berhenti menciumnya.

Dongho melepaskan ciumannya. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa muka Daehwi memerah dan bibirnya membengkak. Bekas lumatannya tercetak jelas di bibir Daehwi dan itu membuatnya berfikir ke arah yang tidak benar. Sebelum dia benar-benar melakukan pelecehan terhadap anak di bawah umur, dia memutuskan untuk menyuruh Daehwi pergi. "Pergilah sekarang, sebelum aku benar-benar membawamu ke dorm NU'EST dan menciptakan foto-foto itu menjadi kenyataan." Daehwi terkikik, dia mendorong bahu Dongho pelan dan keluar dari pintu mobil sambil berteriak, "Baekho sunbaenim byeontae!"

.

Daehwi tertawa pelan setelah dia keluar dari mobil yang dibawa oleh Dongho hyung. Melihat ke dalam dari jendela mobil, dia masih bisa melihat Dongho hyungnya masih menatapnya. Dan dia tersenyum, dia mempunyai suatu ide konyol.

Dongho berniat untuk menurunkan kaca jendelanya ketika Daehwi mendekatkan mukanya ke arah kaca mobil. Tapi gelengan yang diberikan Daehwi membuatnya heran. Daehwi membuat kaca jendelanya sedikit berkabut dengan asap dari mulutnya. Apa yang dia lakukan selanjutnya cukup membuat Dongho tertawa. Kekasihnya ini memang masih sangat muda. Di atas kabut kaca jendelanya, Daehwi menuliskan nama Kang Dongho dengan Lee Daehwi disertakan tanda love diantaranya. Lucu sekali. Dia jadi teringat masa-masa SMPnya dulu. Daehwi benar-benar masih bocah ternyata. Selesai dia menyelesaikan karyanya, dia mengetuk jendela mobil dan menunjuk ke arah tulisannya sambil tertawa. Tawanya mengundang senyum lebar untuk Dongho. Ketika Daehwi melambaikan tangannya, disitu Dongho tahu bahwa dia diizinkan untuk benar-benar pergi. Samar-samar dia mendengar teriakan dari luar, "Baibai Dongho hyung~~!" dengan nada ceria.

.

Daehwi tertawa bangga dengan karyanya. Dia mengetuk jendela mobil, memastikan Dongho melihat karyanya. Setelah dia rasa Dongho sudah melihat karyanya. Dia melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh Dongho hyung untuk meninggalkannya sendiri. "Baibai Dongho hyung~~!" Dia tidak tahu apakah suaranya akan terdengar atau tidak, tapi Daehwi tersentak. Kehadiran Dongho sekejap saja sudah bisa merubah moodnya menjadi ceria kembali. Nada suaranya tidak lemah seperti pagi tadi dan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Daehwi berjalan masuk ke arah dorm mereka. Sambil mengucapkan ribuan terimakasih di dalam hatinya kepada Tuhan karena telah mempertemukannya dengan sosok Kang Dongho.

* * *

Fanfic Dongho Daehwi kedua! Terimakasih atas respon baiknya di fanfic mereka yang pertama. Ayo kita lestarikan pairing si seram dan si unyu dari broduce 101 ini! Ada sedikit omake tentang nasib Minhyun dan Seonho, silahkan berikan review apakah saya harus membuat lanjutan cerita dari Minhyun serta Seonho.

Lagu yang Dongho nyanyikan adalah lagu NU'EST-Overcome, berikut artinya dalam bahasa Inggris.

 _It's alright girl_

 _Even if the dark thorns scratch and hurt me_

 _Yeah, I'm your knight and_

 _I'll save you from sadness_

Jangan lupa streaming MV Hello dari official akun mereka! Daehwi pasti senang jika seandainya NU'EST mendapatkan 1st win minggu depan! /nga

P.S : If NU'EST wins, means another DonghoDaehwi fanfic!

Terima kasih telah membaca!

* * *

OMAKE

"Aku pulang~" Daehwi masuk ke dalam dorm WannaOne dengan senyum di wajahnya dan menimbulkan reaksi aneh dari hyung-hyungnya yang berada di ruang tamu.

"Oh, jadi ini reaksi seseorang yang sedang ditimpa rumor naked? Bahagia sekali sepertinya." Daehwi memajukan bibirnya ketika dia mendengar Woojin hyung menyindirnya.

Belum sempat Daehwi memberikan tanggapan, pandangannya telah terhalang oleh seseorang yang jauh lebih tinggi. Dan ketika Daehwi melihat siapa orang itu, mukanya menjadi cerah, "SEONHO-YAAAAA! BYEONGARIIII!" Pelukan erat dia berikan kepada Seonho sementara Seonho membalasnya dengan pelan karena dia masih memegang kotak ayamnya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Astaga Seonho, hyung merindukanmu! Sejak kapan kau berada disini?"

"Sejak pagi hyung. Aku kesini karena khawatir dengan rumor yang menerpa hyung. Aku bahkan membawa UNO agar bisa bermain bersamamu dan membuatmu lupa. Tapi sepertinya kau sudah tidak merasa sedih lagi."

"Tentu saja, berkencan dengan Dongho tentu saja akan menghilangkan rasa sedihnya. Siapa yang tidak senang berkencan dengan kekasih sendiri?" Minhyun keluar dari dapur sambil membawa gelas dan menyeringai ke arah Daehwi. Daehwi terkejut, "Minhyun hyung, b-bagaimana hyung bisa tahu aku dengan Dongho hyung?"

"Member NU'EST tidak menyimpan rahasia satu sama lain~"

"Mwoya?! Jadi kau benar-benar pergi dengan Dongho sementara kami disini mengkhawatirkanmu?!" Jisung memasang tampang pura-pura sedih ketika Daehwi menggeleng sambil tertawa. Seonho melihat muka hyungnya. Walaupun dia berusaha menyangkal tuduhan dari Jisung hyung, tapi raut mukanya menjelaskan segalanya. Raut muka Daehwi hyungnya sangat bahagia. Seonho menghela nafas. Kapan dia bisa seperti Daehwi hyung? Yang perasaannya dibalas oleh orang yang dia kagumi selama ikut Produce 101? Sedangkan dia, mendekat hanya untuk minta peluk saja terkadang masih ditolak.

"Seonho? Seonho? Yoo Seonho kau kenapa?" Daehwi melihat Seonho tersentak ketika dia memanggil namanya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang dipikirkann oleh anak ayamnya. Seonho menggeleng dan memberikan senyumnya, "Tidak ada hyung. Aku hanya …. Hanya sedikit iri dengan hyung dan Dongho hyung." Daehwi mengerti maksud Seonho, sekilas dia melirik Minhyun hyung yang masih anteng duduk di sofa meminum minumannya tanpa ada rasa bersalah dengan Seonho. "Kau tidak duduk disampingnya? Biasanya kau manja dengannya." Seonho menggeleng. "Dia membuatku kesal lagi. Jadi aku tidak mau mendekat dengannya dulu." Daehwi mengenggam tangan Seonho, "Ingin bercerita denganku?" Daehwi tersenyum melihat anggukan pelan Seonho dan menarik anak ayam Produce 101 ke kamarnya.


End file.
